The present invention relates to closing devices in particular for luggage, adapted to immobilize two elements at least one of which is movable relative to the other, comprising a bolt adapted to be mounted on one of said elements and a keeper adapted to be mounted on the other element, the keeper including retractable means for retaining the bolt in the closed position of the device.
Closing devices for luggage of the aforementioned type are known, which comprise a latch, commonly known as a clasp, fixed to the lid of the luggage and a keeper fixed to the part of the luggage which defines its inner volume. The clasp is provided with a loop which, in the closed position, is introduced into the opening of the keeper where it is retained by a pin which is combined with this keeper and extends through the loop.
Such device is opened conventionally by means of a button which causes the pin to be withdrawn from the loop, the clasp being associated with resilient means which automatically extracts the loop from the keeper as soon as the pin has been retracted.
In order to close the luggage, the user must first of all swing over the lid and then introduce, by exerting a pressure on the clasp, the loop into the opening of the keeper, the pin provided in the latter resiliently withdrawing under the effect of the pressure exerted by the introduction of the loop so as to retain it as soon as it is introduced into the keeper and thus close the device.
The opening and closing of luggage with such a device therefore require various operations which comprise, on one hand, acting on the control means for releasing the clasp and, on the other hand, swinging over the lid and then the clasp so as to force the loop carried by the clasp into the keeper.